The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an interactive progress bar.
One of the most common user interface widgets used to provide user feedback during a time consuming process is a progress bar. The progress bar is often used during software installations, lengthy calculations, and automated test executions while back-end logs and trace files of the procedures are being written. A typical prior-art progress bar provides the user with an estimate of how much time it will take to complete the entire operation and an indication of how much progress has been made thus far. In some applications, it is unnecessary to wait for the end of a time consuming process to productively start working.